Mutualism
by thatguywhowrote
Summary: Even the most different of things can bear a few similarities to each other, and hopefully these are strong enough to defy their differences. (Lousy summary but meh, Ephraim x Myrrh one-shot. Dedicated to COOKIECHEESEMAN)


_**A/N:**_ _Dedicated to COOKIECHEESEMAN, for showing me this pairing that I've learned to love. For those who haven't yet, check out his awesome works for good reads._

 _I'm also not sure on how this turned out as I've never written for a game before..._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Fire Emblem._

A tranquil landscape with the sun in the sky dipping onto the horizon as it begun to set. The sound of the wind running through the grass fields and rustling the nearby trees, whipping around a few blades and leaves in the air.

It was during these peaceful moments that her mind was in an opposite state, troubled as she constantly wondered whether the choice she made was the right one or not.

When they had defeated the Demon King and the war had come to an end, she was faced with the question that she had yet to give an answer to.

' _Would you like to live in the castle? With us?'_

Those words from him were full of kindness and concern that while to others it may have seemed nothing else but a generous offer, to her it meant much, much more.

Ephraim was quite the amazing person; strong yet gentle, regal yet humble, bold yet reassuring. When she had met him, he did not show the slightest hesitation nor ill will towards her, and even did everything he could to protect her from harm all the while helping to regain her precious dragonstone.

Safe to say, after spending a lot of time together she couldn't help but feel something for him. At first she wasn't sure as to what it was, but when she saw him talking with L'Arachel so casually or whenever he'd stroke Eirika's face, she confirmed what her true feelings were.

Which brought her back to the main question: was she right in choosing this path? Is this really what she's supposed to do? She was both human and dragon, so she was also neither. She was a monster, and she knew she had no place in this world besides Darkling Woods, where other monsters thrived in abundance, exiled by the world.

She just wanted to go there, return to her so-called home, and hide within its confines where no one would ever see her sad nor hear her cries.

"Myrrh! There you are!"

She turned towards the source of the voice to find a man running towards her with a distressed look on his face, a sight that made her heart flutter. Finally reaching her he took a moment to catch his breath, taking a seat beside the young Manakete. 

"I have been searching all over for you, I thought you had ran away."

"Umm..." She whispered, folding her wings in and hugging her knees. "I'm sorry."

"Well, never mind that." He segued, sensing her apparent discomfort from her movements. "I'm glad that you're fine, you had me worried there."

"You... were?" Her face lit up expectantly at his words. "Why?"

"Because..." He looked away, scratching his head as he thought of a good reason. "You're my sister?"

"Oh..." She said, sounding obviously disheartened.

"Is that not good enough a reason?"

"No, it's..." She couldn't muster the courage to speak up, resorting to a deep sigh before muttering, "Nothing." Wanting to avoid causing further collateral damage Ephraim stood up, reaching his hand out to her along with the best welcoming smile he could afford.

"Anyway, let's head back to the castle, Eirika and the others are waiting for us. Shall we?"

"Okay," she said, staring at his hand for a bit before coyly taking it. As their fingers interlaced she couldn't help but feel happy, as if all her problems and worries were washed away.

Perhaps it was this reason that swayed her mind to choose to accompany him back to Renais. Despite being the Great Dragon revered by Saleh and the people of Caer Pelyn, he treated her like a normal girl. He made it seem like they could actually get along together.

Somehow, he managed to make her feel as if she was human.

"Ephraim." She spoke softly, her head hung low to hide her blush. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He replied as he tightened his grip, thankful that she didn't look his way else she'd have seen his face was bright red as well.

Myrrh had hoped he could view her as a woman, not just as his sister. But she decided it was something that had to be acted upon and not just wished for. If she wanted to win his heart then she'd have to do it with everything she had.

Ephraim wanted to confess how he felt for her, though he was more afraid of the possibility of being rejected than the idea of he and Myrrh living together sounding farfetched. But he never picked fights he couldn't win, and this was one had stakes that made him even more determined to succeed.

Different creatures with separate minds they may be, unbeknownst to them was a single thought that they both shared as they made their way back home.

' _I truly hope someday, you and I can be together.'_


End file.
